


The White Lotus Daycare

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AO3 Exculsive, Cuteness and fluff, F/F, F/M, If LoK was a daycare, The ships will be the softest things ever, Uncle Iroh is their daycare taker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: If the Legend of Korra was a daycare and Uncle Iroh is their daycare taker. Collection of short thoughts/prompts. Cuteness and fluff is the ultimate goal.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Flowers and Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> AN: lmao, no one asked for this but I did. Here you go 😂 😂 😂 this ain't a "proper" fanfic so don't expect a proper ending. It's just gonna be a collection of short bits that may come to mind. And yes, they're all toddlersssss, the cute kind tooooo, especially Korra and Asami cause duh 😜 😜 😜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fire Ferrets Group has a new friend and Korra wants to gift her a flower and share her pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah, and yes, this is an AO3 exclusive fanfic because I don't wanna deal with tags on fanfiction net lmao. And also feel free to leave suggestions for scenes?? 🤔 🤔 🤔

“Everyone say hello to Asami and introduce yourselves. She will be joining our daycare class starting today!” Uncle Iroh says while gently pushing little Asami forward.

Asami twiddles her fingers together before nervously saying, “H-Hi…”

A little round boy with fair skin and light green eyes practically bounces up from his seat. “Hiiiiii! I’m Bolin and this is my big brother Mako!”

The slightly more grown boy with tangerine eyes, aka Mako, pouts. “Well thanks Bo… hi Asami, I’m Mako.”

“H-Hi!” A short and plump brunette says with a bashful wave, “I’m Jinora, nice to meet you!”

Sitting in the back, the last kid that needed to introduce herself was a tan girl with cyan eyes. But before she speaks up, she couldn’t help but whisper to herself. “Woahhhh, she’s so prettyyyy.” She blinked before realizing it was her turn and perked up. “Hi Asami! I’m Korra! It’s nice to meet youuu!” She gave Asami a bright grin which made her jolt before looking away with warm cheeks.

“Now, for today’s activity we will first do a puppet show and then play in the garden! After that you will have free time before snacks. Be sure to be nice to Asami and have fun.”

They all responded together, “Ookkaayy Uncle Iroh!”

…

Free time was about to end and little Korra was running along in the garden, looking for a specific flower. She saw one earlier so she was looking for that flower which reminded her of Asami. Since Asami was new to the class, she seemed a little shy and read a book in the corner for the most of their free time. So, Korra wanted to give her a little something nice as a welcome to the Fire Ferrets Group.

“Ah!”

She yelps when she trips over a small rock with a splat. Rolling over, she sits on her butt before puckering her lips. The stinging on her knee was getting red and a little bit of blood was showing through her baby blue trousers.

“It doesn’t hurt. It doesn’t hurt!”

Getting back on her feet, she dusts herself off before wobbling over the patch of flowers in the back. Squinting her eyes, she salutes with her hand and eventually finds what she was looking for. She excitedly points to it.

“There it is!”

Running over, she looks for and grabs the biggest and brightest one before plucking it from the garden. With a big grin on her face, she rubs her nose.

“I hope she likes it!”

…

Running back into the classroom, little Korra made it just in time for snack time. Quickly running to her cubby, she swiftly swipes away the trash in there before safely placing the flower inside. With a bright smile, she ran back into the line and waited for her share of snacks. 

“Thank you Uncle Irohhhhh!”

“You’re welcome Korra. Be sure to drink your tea while it’s still warm.”

“Oookaaayyyy!” Grabbing her tray of food with both hands, she was about to run over to where Asami was sitting in the corner before Mako stopped her.

“Korra lets swipe puddings! I got vanilla today, I want chocolate!”

Korra paused before looking at Asami’s food tray. She had vanilla too and normally Korra didn’t care but she wanted to see if Asami wanted some.

“No! I'm good!”

“What?! But you never care!”

“Not today!” At that, she quickly ran over to where Asami was before speaking up excitedly. “Asami! Can I sit next to you?” She gave her a big grin when Asami looked up.

Asami looks surprised before she fiddles with her spoon and bashfully says, “Sure.”

“Yay!” Korra quickly plopped her food tray down next to Asami before pointing at the cubbies. “One sec I forgot something!”

“O-Okay…?” Asami seemed a bit thrown off and Korra ran off before coming back with a light green flower in hand.

“Here!” Korra held up the flower, “I picked this for you! It's pretty and it reminded me of your eyes!” She had a bright grin plastered on her face.

Asami blinked before blushing slightly. She felt warm as she wiggled with her toes that were hanging off their small chair. “T-Thank you—”

“Trade your chocolate pudding with me!” Mako cuts her off and barges in while shoving his cup of pudding in front of Korra’s face.

Korra pouts her lips, “No!”

“But you always trade with me!”

“Not today! I want Asami to try the chocolate one!”

“That’s not fair!”

“Yes it is! It’s mine!”

“You’re mean!”

“No you’re mean!”

Clenching his teeth, Mako slaps the flower out her hand.

“Hey!” She watched as the flower fell to the floor before Mako stepped on it.

“Trade your pudding with me!”

Korra started tearing up, “You meanie!” She grabbed her pudding and threw it at Mako before grabbing his hair.

“Oww! Ow ow ow you’re hurting me!” He grabs back Korra’s hair and they start fumbling back and forth.

“That was for Asami you meanie!” She swung her fist, nailing him in the jaw.

“Ow! It’s just a flower!”

They fell down onto the floor and their scrummage continued before Uncle Iroh pulled them apart. “Break it up you two. What’s wrong? Why are you two fighting?”

“Korra wouldn’t trade her pudding with me!”

“Mako stepped on my flower!”

They growled at each other as Uncle Iroh observed the situation. 

“Mako, if that was Korra’s pudding it belongs to her. She doesn’t have to trade it with you if she doesn’t want to. And Korra, you can't just hit him because he stepped on your flower. Just look at his face, it’s all red now.”

Korra jutted her lips, “But that was for Asami! I wanted to welcome her to the class! And try the chocolate pudding too!”

Uncle Iroh gives her the look, “Yes, he may be at fault but it’s not okay to just hit people for that. You two could have really gotten hurt so apologize to him.”

“But—”

“No buts.”

With an annoyed pout she reluctantly says, “I'm sorry for hitting you.”

Mako stuck his tongue out.

“And Mako. Apologize to Korra for stepping on her flower.”

“What?! But—”

“No buts, apologize young man. Just because Korra didn’t want to trade her pudding with you doesn’t mean you should step on something of hers.”

He pouts a little before saying, “I'm sorry for stepping on your flower.”

They both stuck their tongues at each other before Uncle Iroh cleared his throat, “Now come on along kids, hurry and eat before snack time is over. We’re going to have nap time after potty time.”

“Okayyyy.”

“Okayy!”

Mako ran off back to the table where his brother and Jinora were sitting while Korra picked up the sad crushed pudding and flattened flower. With a frown, she sat down next to Asami with her head held low. She was pouting before saying:

“I’m sorry… the flower is sad now.”

Asami cracked a soft yet happy smile, “It’s okay! Thank you though, it was really pretty.”

Korra was still frowning, “And the pudding’s crushed… sorry.”

“...” Asami looked down at her half eaten pudding before quickly sliding it forward, “Can I try some chocolate? We can share!”

Korra looked up slowly, “Really? You sure?”

Asami gave her a bright grin, “Yup! You can have the rest of mine and I can eat half of yours!”

Immediately brightening up again, she grinned brightly while showing off her pearly whites. “Sure!” Giggling happily, she opened her fruit box, “You want some peach slices?”

“Mmm… no it’s okay. I like strawberries so I ate them all already.” She picked up her spoon and poked at her mac n cheese, “I don’t want to just eat your fruits without sharing.”

“Uhhh…” Korra stared at Asami’s food tray, “Then can I have one octopus weiner! We can trade!”

“Oh, okay…” Asami scooped up the hot dog and set it onto Korra’s tray.

“Thank you!” With a grin, Korra stabbed a peach slice with her fork and put one onto Asami’s plate. “...” blinking at the slice of fruit, she quickly forked over a second one. “Here! That’s more equal! Weiner dogs are worth two peaches!”

“You sure?”

“Yup!”

Asami smiled happily, “Okay thank you!” They both had smiles on their faces as they swung their feet on the chair. They ended up munching away on their snacks in a peaceful silence for the rest of snack time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mako's a brat but a brooding toddler brat 😂
> 
> P.S. Ah and I might add some ATLA characters in the future??? I'll change the tags if the time comes.


	2. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mako get into a dodgeball fight with the Turtle Duck Group.

“Asami!” Korra waddled over to where Asami was sitting in the corner. “You wanna play with us?”

Mako and Bolin followed right behind her holding a ball. Asami looks up from her picture book before looking back and forth at the page and Korra’s bright grin. “Um…” she seemed pretty hesitant before Jinora quickly ran over with a book in her hand. 

Looking back and forth between the kids, Jinora lit up when she saw Asami’s book. “Woah! That’s the newest comic to the Nuktuk series!” She quickly plopped down next to Asami, “Can we read it together?!”

“Oh— uh…”

Korra bounced excitedly up and down. “But we wanna play ball with Sami Jinnie!”

Asami looks up at her surprised by the sudden nickname. “S-Sami?”

“Yeah!” She makes a big grin, “We’re best friends now and you call me Kor!”

“Oh,” Asami’s cheeks turned a little pink, “O-Okay K-Kor…” she fiddles with her book slightly.

That’s when Mako budded in, “We asked Sami to play ball first Jinora!”

Korra turns and stares at Mako, “I'm the only one who can call Asami Sami!”

“What? That's not fair.”

“Yes it is! She’s my best friend!”

Mako pouted his lips, “What about Jinnie then?”

“No she’s my best friend too! It’s a girl thing so back off shark brows!”

He immediately snapped back, “Don’t call me that! My name’s Mako!”

“Fine, Ma-kooo.”

“Korra!”

Sticking out her tongue, Korra ran off and Mako chased after her. As for Bolin, who was carrying the ball, fiddled in place.

“U-Uh… c-can I read the book too? Nuktuk is so cool!”

The two girls look at each other before grinning. “Yeah!” Asami pats the floor on her right side, “We can read it together!”

Yay!” Bolin had a cute boyish smile before he rolled the ball in the direction Mako and Korra were running around in before sitting down next to Asami. Once he was settled, he nervously wiggled while sitting criss cross applesauce. He quickly twiddled his fingers together before shyly, “Um… I’m not too good at reading though.”

Asami opened the book wide and settled down in the middle on her lap so that they could all see, “That’s okay! We can read it to you! Right?” She looks over at Jinora.

“Yup!” Jinora grins brightly before they focus on the book.

“Let’s see… the great warrior Nuktuk…”

…

Korra was laughing as she kicked the ball with all of her might. Mako’s mouth dropped before he dropped down like a fly to dodge it.

“Korra stop kicking so highhh!” With a grumpy pout, he ran over to the other side of the playground.

“Sorryyyy! I got too excited!”

Mako slowed down to a waddle and just as he was about to pick up the ball, someone snatches it from his hands. “Hey! That’s my ball!”

The little boy with blue eyes was standing tall with a smudge face, “Tsk tsk tsk. It’s first come first served!”

Mako balled up his fist, “Give it back Tahno! Me and Korra were playing with it first!”

Korra quickly ran over next to her friend and held out her hand, “Yah give it back Tahno! We grabbed the ball first!”

“You snooze you lose fire ferrets! It’s the turtle duck's turn!” Tahno stuck out his tongue.

“You had it yesterday!” Korra points her finger at him.

“Yeah yeah!” Mako retorts before saying, “You played with it yesterday too! It’s the fire ferrets turn!”

“I don't know what you’re talking about blehhhh,” he sticks out his tongue while pulling an eye lid down.

Korra puffed her chest out, “Well there’s only one of you and two of us hmfp!”

Mako gasped. Korra was right so he quickly puffed his chest too, “Yeah that's right!”

“Grrr…” Tahno took a step back, he knew he couldn't retort that before one of his playmates stepped up behind him confidently.

“There's two of us now!”

Both Korra and Mako cowered back in defeat before they both said, “Kuvira.”

“Hmph!” Tahno quickly stood up straight again while puffing his chest, “Yeah yeah there’s two of us!”

Kuvira gave the two fire ferrets a smug grin as if she was daring them to argue back.

Korra bit down in frustration before yelling, “DODGEBALL FIGHTTT!!!” 

She ran up, snatched the rubber ball out of Tahno’s hands and stepped back. While she did that, Mako grabbed a nearby stick and drew a line between them to mark their territories. Then, with a loud horrah Korra threw the ball at Tahno.

“Ahh!” He yelps and gets hit on the arm before Kuvira scooped it up and threw back while screaming, “It’s onnnnn!”

…

Pitter pattering over, a shy little girl with olive eyes spots some of the fire ferrets group. She nervously twiddles her thumbs before walking over and shyly says, “H-Hi, c-can I join you?”

Bolin looks up first before letting out a quiet gasp and whispers, “It’s Opal!”

Asami looks at him intrigued before Jinora speaks up first. “Hi Opal! Is it your free time too?”

Opal nods once, “Yup!”

“Oh yeah! Asami this is Opal, she’s from the turtle duck group! Opal, this is Asami, she’s new to our group!”

Suddenly put in the spotlight, Asami perked up. “H-Hi!” She quickly booped her head down to bow.

Opal jumped a little before quickly bowing back, “Hi!”

“...”

“...”

There was this weird tension before Bolin finally snaps out of his trance, “You wanna read Nuktuk with us! Come on sit down!” She sooches over and makes room for Opal next to Asami before patting the spot.

“Y-You sure?” Opal mumbles before twiddling her hands together behind her back.

“Yeah! That’s okay right Asami? Opal is really pretty and nice! She’s our friend!”

Opal blushes a little before Asami looks at her with a blank face before smiling. “Sure! We're just at the good spot!”

Smiling brightly Opal quickly sat down in between Asami and Bolin. “Okay!”

Asami lifted the book off her legs before sliding it forward so they could all see. She flips the page before reading out loud. “After Nuktuk defeated the evil Unalaq, he…”

…

“Heyah!”

With a lot of gusto, Korra threw the ball and hit Kuvira on the leg. She yelped from impact before growling to her playmate. 

“Tahno stop being so slow! They’re winning!”

Rubbing her nose, Korra gave them a smug taunt. She stuck out her tongue while pulling her eye lid down. “Blehhh!”

With a ‘hmfp’ Kuvira turns around to see Kai picking up the ball. He stares at it before looking at his daycaremates. “What are you guys doing?”

Kuvira lit up, “Perfect! Play with us Kai, we’re playing dodgeball!” She quickly pulls him onto their makeshift court.

He seemed confused, “O-Okay?”

Mako quickly pointed his finger at them, “Hey that’s cheating! You can't play with three people!”

Kuvira sticks out her tongue at them, “All is fair in tea and dodgeball!”

“Aahh!”

Both Mako and Korra ducked in oppisite directions when Kai threw the ball. Gritting her teeth in trouble, Korra gives Mako the look. As if they were speaking telepathically, Mako nods before running off towards the daycare. With the last fire ferret standing, Korra pumped her chest out. 

“Let’s go turtle ducks! You're going downnnnnn!” She gives them a thumbs up before turning it upside down.

Kuvira grinned smugly, “Oh it’s onnnn!”

…

“Bolinnnn!” Mako huffs as he runs towards his daycaremates. His little brother seemed engrossed at staring at Opal so he pouted before yelling again. “Booooo! Korra’s in trouble! We need your help!”

“H-Huh?” Bolin twitches before looking up, “Korra’s in trouble?”

Slowing to a stop, he rests his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. He practically huffs out, “Y-Yeah! Kuvira’s playing with an extra player! We need you!”

“B-But we’re at the best part…”

“Come on Bo! Korra needs us!” Mako quickly grabbed his brother’s shirt and pulled him up.

“Okay okay I'm going!”

The two brothers ran off to the playground and the three girls left behind looked at each other. 

Opal watched Bolin's back get smaller and smaller before saying, “I wonder what’s going on?”

“You wanna go find out?” Jinora looks over to her two friends while kicking her feet up and down.

Asami looks down at the book before looking at her friends, “Sure! We can read this later!”

The two girls lit up, “Okay!” 

At that, the three of them quickly followed behind the two fire ferret boys.

…

Panting heavily, Korra was almost at her limit. She was out of breath and the turtle ducks were two points ahead of her. As a drop of sweat dripped down her cheek, she wiped it with her arm before her two best friends' voices chimed in.

“We're back!”

Korra lit up like the sun, “Mako! Bolin!” In an instant, she gasps before narrowly dodging an incoming ball. It rolls over to the boys, specifically Bolin’s feet, and he picks it up before suddenly gustoing up.

“You're going downnnnn turtle ducks! It's on!” Little Bolin winds up before chucking the ball at Kai.

“Dah!” Kai gets hit on the chest and he falls back onto his butt.

Kuvira growled before picking up the ball. “It's on fire ferretsss!!”

“Aaahhh!!”

“Aahhh!”

One scream after another, the toddlers threw the ball back and forth. They were all screaming at each other that even Asami, Jinora and Opal could hear them before they could even see them.

Opal spoke up first, “What's that noise?”

Asami and Jinora look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They quickened their pace and ran over to see this _absolute_ mess. Both the fire ferrets group _and_ the turtle duck group were an absolute, dirty mess with cuts and bruises here and there.

“Um… should we stop them…?” Asami asks nervously.

Jinora and Opal look at one another before both saying, “Ehhh.”

“...” 

“It’s fine Asami, they do that sometimes.”

“Yeah! They like to fight but because Uncle Iroh doesn't like that so they play dodgeball.”

“...”

Asami was still speechless as she watched Korra throw the ball over at the other kids. The force of her shot surprised her because one of the kids, the one with wavy hair and blue eyes, went flying.

“Oh yeah, I should introduce everyone.” Opal pointed at the kid who just fell, “So that’s Tahno and the other boy is Kai and the girl is my sister-in-law, Kuvira.”

She hums in understanding before all the sudden, Opal sucked in air and screamed.

“Turtle ducks! This is Asami! She's new to the fire ferrets group!”

They all paused for a second and Korra quickly grinned before waving. “Hi Asami!”

The turtle duck group quickly greeted themselves. The tan boy waved with a big grin first, “Hi! I'm Kai, nice to meet ya Asami! Hiii Jinora!”

Asami looks at Jinora to see her blushing slightly and bashfully waving back. “H-Hi Kai!”

The other boy with wavy hair dusts off his clothes and says, “I’m Tahno, it’s your pleasure to meet me.”

Asami blinked at his formality, “What?”

The girl quickly stood up tall with a power pose before saying, “Kuvira.”

Asami blinks again before quickly bowing slightly, “Nice to meet you.”

The turtle duck members nodded their heads before turning to look at the fire ferrets. “Okay bring it on!”

“Let's gooooo!”

“Ooohhhhhh!!”

After another series of tosses and dodges, the ball eventually somehow rolls over to Asami’s feet. 

“Ah,” Opal blinks at the ball at her feet.

“What are you going to do?” Jinora asks.

“Eh? Wait what?”

“Well, whoever touches the ball has the right to throw it.”

Feeling pressured Asami started sweating before scrambling to pick it up. She holds it firmly in her hands before taking a sheepish breath. “Do I have to?”

Her two friends nod.

Letting out a soft whimper, she closed her eyes and winded up before throwing it at the turtle ducks. One yelp later, she heard some gasps of amazement before Korra ran up to her.

“Whhooaaa Asami! That was so cool!!”

Asami was cowering slightly, “W-What?”

Korra points at Kuvira, “You won the match!”

“H-Huh? H-How?”

With a bright grin, Korra says “You hit her face!”

“What?!” She deadpans before looking at Kuvira who had a bright red face. “Oh— s-sorry!”

Kuvira, who was cupping her red cheek, bites her lips trying not to cry. After a second when she composes herself, she shouts, “I-I’ll remember this!” Before running back to her day care room.

“Ah! Kuvira! Wait up!”

Tahno ran after her while Opal rubbed her cheek. “Well I guess I should get going too. Nice meeting ya! Bye bye!” With a wave, she ran after her sister-in-law. “Let’s finish the book another time!”

“O-Okay!” Asami quickly waves back, “Bye!”

Meanwhile the fire ferrets’ dodgeball trio was still gawking at Asami in awe.

“How’d you do that?!”

“That was amazing!”

The two brothers were staring at her with sparkling eyes.

Korra hopped up and down. “Sami’s so cool!”

Asami twiddled with her shirt before fiddling with a strand of her hair. “T-Thanks I guess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *cough cough* ignore the way they talk sometimes because idk how to toddler 😂😅


End file.
